Changing The Dark Lord
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Did Professor Slughorn invite you to join Slug Club' I looked up from the textbook in front of me. 'Hello to you too Riddle. Yes he did.' 'You're going with me.' 'Actually I wasn't going to go,' I muttered my gaze back on the textbook. 'Well I wasn't asking you I was telling you. Be ready by seven.' He swept past me and walked away, my eyes following his movement.


Changing The Dark Lord

'Avada Kedava!'

Hearing those two words, all hope seemed to drain from the great hall as everyone watched on as Harry Potter's cold lifeless body fell to the floor.

Hands clutched mine and before I could look at who was pulling me away, we were running through the hallways. Then suddenly we were in Dumbledore's office. I looked curiously at McGonaggol who thrust a letter quickly into my hands before turning to face the door, muttering protective spells under her breath.

Looking down at the letter in my hand, I opened it slowly, my eyes seeking out my name immediately. As I took in the words on the page, my stomach turned uncomfortably.

'I can't do this.' I muttered as McGonaggol handed me a time turner.

She seemed deaf to my fears but I knew that it was the desperation of losing Harry that was doing this to her.

With a small resigned sigh, I turned the time turner.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the office that I was stood in. It looked exactly the same, only now it belonged to Professor Dippet.

Voices drew near the room and I froze as two men walked into a room. A young Dumbledore watched me curiously while Professor Dippet sat himself down, believing that I was the new transfer student.

As soon as Professor Dippet left the room, I pulled out a single envelope from my pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. His eyes scanned it over, his trademark twinkle in his eye.

It was strange having people stare at me during the feast as the first years were sorted. Back in my time I always blended in and that was the way that I liked it. But now they were all watching me as if I was some alien creature.

The girl sitting beside me scoffed and leaned towards me, lowering her voice. 'Honestly you're a transfer student it's not as if you're Grindlewauld.' She turned to face me, holding out her hand. 'I'm Melinia MacMillan. Just ignore everyone and you'll be fine.'

I smiled at her as she turned back to the front. When the feast began, a small sense of relief filled me. I'd made a friend, maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

'Come on,' Melinia said. 'I'll show you the way to the dorms.'

I moved to follow after her, already knowing the way but stopped when I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. 'That won't be necessary Miss Macmillan. I've already arranged a guide for Miss Stevens.'

'Yes sir.' She muttered, shooting me a small smile before heading up to the dorms.

'Professor?'

He smiled at me before a boy, an extremely handsome boy at that stepped out of the shadows.

'This is Mr Riddle. Mr Riddle this is Miss Stevens.'

I stiffened, looking at the boy that was responsible for the death of my friends.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' He inclined his head, his eyes watching me carefully.

'Mr Riddle would you escort Miss Stevens back to her dorm?'

'Of course Professor.'

As he moved to stand beside me, I shot Dumbledore a look before Riddle cleared his throat and I followed after him.

'You've hardly been here for day and you're already taking part in the house prejudices Miss Stevens.'

'Pardon?' I asked looking up at him briefly.

'You didn't wish for me to escort you to your common room because I'm a slytherin.' He stopped beside me and glancing down at me, he quirked an eyebrow.

'No of course not.' I continued forward, hearing him follow after me. 'Professor Dumbledore told me how far apart our common rooms are and I'd hate to inconvenience you.'

His eyes narrowed, it was almost undetectable but I caught it. He didn't believe me but paused outside of the Ravenclaw common room. 'Well feel free to approach me whenever you need anything. Goodnight Miss Stevens.'

He walked away. 'Goodnight Mr Riddle.'

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my hammering heart. So that was Voldemort.

'Excuse me ladies.' Melinia and I looked at each other before attempting to meet the other girls' eyes but they were too busy fluttering their eyelashes at Riddle. I looked down at the mug of butter beer on the table. 'Can I borrow Miss Stevens?'

Before I even had a chance to protest, the girls had hoisted me out of my seat and pushed me towards him. 'Of course you can.'

Chewing my bottom lip nervously I followed him outside, the cold air biting into my skin.

'Was there something you needed?' I asked, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm them when the silence had become painful.

He looked up at me. 'You're cold.'

I tried not to narrow my eyes at him. That didn't answer my question. 'I didn't really expect to come to Hogsmeade today.'

A knowing glint filled his dark eyes. 'I suppose that's because of Arcturus' offer to escort you.'

I scowled at the mention of the other slytherin boy. 'Partly. But Black needs to take some lessons in being a gentleman.' I muttered the last part to myself.

He paused under a tree, looking down at the snow beneath his feet. 'You could do a lot worse.'

I looked up at him, meeting his eye for the first time today. 'But I could also do a lot _better_ couldn't I?'

He remained stoic for a few seconds before nodding slowly. Silence enveloped us and I rubbed my arms again.

Watching me carefully he shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to me. I fought to keep my jaw from dropping when he looped it over my shoulders.

He continued onwards as if nothing had happened. 'Are you coming?' He asked turning back to face me.

'Whose jacket is that?' Melinia asked when I entered the common room.

Looking at the jacket still round my shoulders I shrugged out of it. 'T-Riddle's.'

Deciding to ignore the smug look on her face, I exited the common room and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Catching sight of a first year I asked her to get Riddle for me. As I stood outside the portrait, I tapped my feet and stiffened when I heard a voice.

'Miss Stevens. Fancy meeting you here.' Black.

I clenched my hands in an attempt to stop myself from lashing out at him. He took a step closer to me. 'You know-'

'Miss Stevens?' Never in my life did I think that I would be glad to hear Riddle's voice. 'Was there something you needed?'

I turned to face him, a relieved smile on my face. 'I came to give you back your jacket.'

'Thank you.' He said, his eyes never leaving Black.

I turned to leave and glanced between the two boys. Although Black was the bigger of the two and was glaring into Riddle's cold eyes, it was obvious who'd win in a fight.

Walking away I paused in my step.

Riddle knew how territorial that would look. He did that on purpose.

'And Mr Riddle that leaves you with Miss Stevens.' Slughorn announced, smiling at his favourite student as he moved towards me. 'Now once you've managed to recreate the potion I'll need you to set a vial on my desk.'

Turning away from the class, Slughorn sat at his desk, his gaze slipping over to us repeatedly as we worked quietly.

It was easy to work with Riddle; he was concise and actually _knew_ how to brew a decent potion.

Feeling his gaze on me I looked up and raised an eyebrow. He began to say something but I peered down into the cauldron instead. 'This looks about done.'

Filling the vial I walked towards Slughorn's desk and pause when I saw the crystalline pineapple on his desk with a note beside it that was written in Riddle's elegant scrawl.

'I feel flattered,' I muttered as I returned to the desk. 'You bribed Slughorn so you could work with me.'

'You think too highly of yourself.' He drawled, looking down at his notes.

'Oh please.' I scoffed. 'Who else knows that crystalline pineapple is his favourite?'

'It was because you're the only other person that's decent at potions.'

I remained silent; we both knew that was a lie.

'Did Professor Slughorn invite you to join Slug Club?'

I looked up from the textbook in front of me. 'Hello to you too Riddle. Yes he did.'

'You're going with me.'

'Actually I wasn't going to go,' I muttered my gaze back on the textbook.

'Well I wasn't asking you I was telling you. Be ready by seven.' He swept past me and walked away, my eyes following his movement.

Wait, did that mean I had a _date_ with him?

'Miss Stevens and Mr Riddle.' Riddle extended his hand towards Slughorn's and shook his hand, his other hand moving to the small of my back. Slughorn's eyes followed the movement and he began to grin. 'Are you two going out?'

'No.' I said quickly.

'Actually,' Riddle cut in smoothly pulling me to his side. 'We are but we'd prefer to keep it quiet for a while sir.'

'Of course dear boy I understand completely.' He grinned knowingly and I aimed a glare at the side of Riddle's face as he smiled charmingly at the professor. 'Well you do make a marvellous couple. My two best students.'

Excusing himself Slughorn went to talk to someone else and I moved out of Riddle's grip.

'A couple? Really?' I sighed as he looked calmly down at me, that infuriatingly handsome smile still on his face. 'Knowing Slughorn the entire castle will know by the morning.'

'That was the point.'

'Explain yourself.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Think about it, Arcturus will stay away if you have a boyfriend.'

'Make sure to escort Miss Stevens back Tom.' Slughorn gave him a conspiratorial wink and I acted as though I hadn't seen it.

Taking a hold of my hand, he walked down the corridor. Once I was sure that we were out of Slughorn's view, I moved to pull my hand away but he held onto it stubbornly. He pushed me slightly and I found myself pressed against a wall as he brought his head closer to mine.

'What are you doing?' I asked quietly, startled by the intensity in his eyes.

'We have a voyeur watching us.' He whispered moving even closer.

'Who?' I jumped slightly when I felt my lips brush his accidentally.

'Arcturus.' His gaze fell to my lips and he moved forwards. My hands moved to rest on his chest and I thought briefly about pushing him away.

He pulled back slightly and glanced round. 'He's gone.'

His gaze fell back to my lips but he stepped back and held out his hand. I took it slowly before he walked me back to the common room.

As soon as the portrait closed, I chewed the inside of my cheek. I'd just kissed Tom Riddle.

My quill scratched against the parchment as a cough sounded and I looked up. 'Can I help you with something Riddle?'

He pulled out a chair and sat across from me. 'We've kissed. You can call me by my name.'

I flushed heavily at his words before looking down at my parchment as he pulled out his own essay. Rising to my feet I headed behind a bookshelf, my finger tracing the spine of the books, searching for a specific title.

'Is this the one you wanted?' I started when a hand reached out to pull a book out from one of the shelves high above my head.

Turning slightly I pressed myself against the bookshelf as Tom moved closer the book held out to me.

'This is the one right?' He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

Looking down at the book, my eyes scanned over the title, attempting to ignore the look in his eyes. 'Yeah it is.' My voice died down as he moved closer to me.

'Our watcher's back.' I swallowed thickly, trying not to look over to where Black probably was.

As he leaned down I rose onto my toes and he tugged me into him. This should've felt wrong, but it didn't. I should've felt _disgusted_, I was kissing _Voldemort_. But I wasn't though. He wasn't Voldemort, he was just Tom Riddle.

I pulled back, setting my feet onto the ground, my gaze falling to the discarded textbook now on the floor. Hands clutched my waist and I was pulled towards him. I looked over to where Black had been standing before.

'Tom he's gone.'

'I don't particularly care.' He muttered pulling me fully against him before he lowered his head again.

'Miss Stevens.'

I looked up at Dumbledore as he set something down onto the table beside me. Picking up the prefects badge I looked at him curiously. 'Professor?'

'Courtesy of our head boy.' He winked conspiratorially before looking in Tom's direction.

Tom met my gaze and sent me a smirk, one that Melinia didn't fail to catch. She nudged me and I rolled my eyes before pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Someone called my name and I turned to look up at Tom. 'Can I help you?'

Smirking at me, he held out a hand for me to take. 'Ready for potions?'

Melinia pushed me to stand and I shot her a look before she looked hack at Tom. He picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder before offering me his hand again. I took it, moulding against his side when he pulled me closer.

'Miss Stevens?'

I looked away from Melinia and towards the small first year that stood nervously in front of us. 'Can I help you?'

'Mr Riddle, he um he asked for you.'

'Where is he?'

'He said he'd be in the head's common room.'

I nodded and rose to my feet, ignoring Melinia's teasing voice behind me. 'Don't keep lover boy waiting too long.'

'What did you want Tom?' I asked when I saw him waiting for me outside of the Heads Dorm.

'I just wanted to see you,' he said innocently, opening the portrait and pulling me inside with him.

'Yeah sure.' I scoffed, following after him. 'You always have an ulterior motive.' I looked at the group of Slytherin around the centre of the room. Glancing at him smugly I smirked. 'I knew it.'

'Oh please.' He moved to sit on the sofa and pulled me down beside him. 'Abraxus needs your advice.'

'With what?'

'I'm betrothed.' Malfoy muttered tugging at his tie nervously. 'I'm going to get married after graduation.'

'Oh.' I shifted uncomfortably and Tom wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 'Who's your fiancé?'

'Macmillan.' Abraxus muttered looking down at his shoes.

'_Melinia_ Macmillan?' He nodded. 'No wonder she's been so giddy lately.'

Malfoy straightened up and shot to his feet, pulling me up as well. 'What does that mean?' I caught the excitement in his eyes.

'You like her don't you?'

Ignoring the snickers from the other Slytherin boys, he nodded. 'Does she um-?'

'Like you too?' I nodded. He almost hugged me until Tom coughed and pulled me down beside him. I rolled my eyes.

Pulling his arm towards me, I looked at his watch.

'I need to go.' I muttered as I went to stand up. 'I've got rounds.'

'No stay.' He pulled me down to his side again.

'_You're_ the one that made me a prefect.'

I paused on my way to the door. 'Who do you have rounds with?'

'Honestly.' I put my hands on my hips. 'Potter. Can I go now?'

He remained silent, an amused smirk on his lips. I turned to walk away and paused hearing Abraxus' voice. 'You're smitten Tom.'

'And what's so bad about that?' He asked in his normally haughty voice.

I bit my lip my stomach turning. I'd completed my mission and that meant I'd have to leave soon.

'Professor.' I paused outside of his office.

'Come in, come in.'

'Professor Dumbledore. I, I think I need to go home.'

He paused what he was doing and looked up at me. 'Do you want to go back?'

'No.' I fidgeted with the time turner in my hands. 'But I've got to.'

Walking towards me, he set a hand on my shoulder. 'Can I see that? Remarkable piece of magic, don't you think?'

He set it on his desk. 'Reducto!'

I stiffened when the time turner blew apart. 'Why'd you do that?'

'A broken heart can do many things,' he said quietly. 'I don't want to know what it would do to Mr Riddle. But at least you have a reason to stay now.'

'I heard you got called into Dumbledore's office are you alright?' He pulled me away from the Ravenclaw table, looking down at me.

'I'm perfectly fine.' Smiling I rose on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. I saw his surprise as I pulled back.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he walked us out of the great hall.

'Did you decide what you wanted to do when you leave school?' I asked, hoping that I had actually changed him.

'I've been offered a job at the ministry.'

Smiling up at him, I turned into his side. 'So you're not going to work at Borgin and Burkes?'

'No I had to make sure that I was successful that I earned enough to support a family that I would have.'

'Family?' I asked, he'd never mentioned a family.

'You know a family.' Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me back into him. '_You_, me and a few children. But not for a few years at least. What did you decide to become?'

'An auror.'

He froze, glaring down at me. 'No you're not going anywhere near dark wizards.'

'That's what you think.' He cleared his throat sharply. 'Fine. I always did want to become a healer.'


End file.
